Voldemort and Mrs Snape
by broomclosetravenclaw
Summary: 100 word serial for Our Mrs. Snape challenge on grangesnape100. HG & SS are captured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, where do their loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

They were separated the moment they were grabbed. Each heard a simultaneous _CRACK_ as the forced Apparition tore them apart.

Hermione could feel the tall man next to her, leading through the darkness. She detected a faint spell as they came to a door. The door opened into an average-size room with wool rugs on the floor and a fire in the hearth. Furniture was sparse, but Hermione could make out the form of Voldemort sitting in an over-stuffed chair, illuminated by the fire.

"Lucius," he hissed.

The man beside her spoke, "What should we do with our Mrs. Snape?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave _Mrs. Snape_ with me," Voldemort asseverated. "You may go see to _Mr. Snape _, Lucius. I am sure you would enjoy questioning your former confidante. Leave the more, shall we say, delicate matters to me."

Lucius hesitated before releasing Hermione.

Hermione took the opportunity of Malfoy's departure to quickly familiarize herself with her surroundings. Voldemort's snake was not in the room, which she took as a sign of hope; she might live a bit longer. She did, however, worry about Severus' whereabouts.

"Do not worry about your husband." Voldemort's red-eyed gaze turned back to her. "He is with old friends."


	3. Chapter 3

The room grew colder as Hermione stood under Voldemort's calculating stare.

She refused to speak first, refused to let him hear the slight tremor of fear in her voice. One wrong word, or thought she realized, could result in the Cruciatus Curse. A shiver seized her spine.

Voldemort appeared patient to wait for her to speak first, to give herself away. She had watched enough wizard chess to know that moving first did not always give the advantage, it could put you on the defensive, and one wrong move could leave you crushed. She wondered if she was a pawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape was furious when Macnair finally released him. He stalked from one end of the small room to the other, pacing like a caged manitcore.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked his captor.

Macnair's lips curled into a snarl.

Before he could answer, Lucius entered, slamming the door. "You were summoned and you didn't return. Did you think you could escape your old life so easily?"

"The Dark Lord understands that I am not always in a position to appear when called upon."

"Yes, I am sure he is being very _understanding_ with your wife as we speak."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your husband has been brought back into the fold," Voldemort sibilated.

It suddenly struck Hermione what he had said to Lucius…_"confidante"…"old friends."_

Hermione felt dizzyingly sick. Her swimming head was settling into a headache across the bridge of her forehead. Her stomach felt like it was in her throat. If she did not get some air, she was going to collapse. The voice inside her head said, "Run!"

The cool voice of Voldemort settled into her brain. She heard Severus' name and the words, _"Death Eater spy…"_

She felt the bile rise in her throat and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape stepped toward Lucius. "What does Voldemort want with Hermione?"

"It seems our Mrs. Snape may be useful after all. We thought she was the key to Potter, but she seems to be the key to you, my duplicitous friend."

Snape kept his expression composed.

Lucius continued, "I, on the other hand, think that you will be more useful than your Mudblood whore. What would you do to guarantee her safety? Because if he does not find a use for her, I certainly could."

Snape lunged at Malfoy, but was stopped with one word from the blonde wizard's lips, "Crucio!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rennervate." Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

Hermione's mind fought to stay unconscious; it felt safer there.

_She was warm, and surrounded by her friends at Hogwarts. She hung onto the happy memories. After the war began, families and friends had worked together. She had even fallen in love, with a most unlikely prospect. Because of the war, she had married young, before it was too late, to spend as much time as she could with him, but she did not regret her choice._

She had known that the war could tear them apart, but she did not expect _this_.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius lifted the spell and stood over Snape, his boots the only thing the prone wizard could see. "So, Severus, are you trying to tell me that the Dark Lord approves of this marriage?"

Snape sat up. "After I had to flee Hogwarts, mind you, while also keeping your son safe, the Dark Lord demanded that I find a new means by which to keep apprised of Potter's actions. With Dumbledore gone, that left me with very few options."

"Hence you've lowered yourself to consorting with Mudbloods and blood traitors?"

"Certain aspects have their perks," Snape smirked, thinking of Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

The reality of the acrid air and cold, hard floor beneath her brought Hermione out of her reverie. She was still in the same room, alone with Voldemort. She wanted to curl up into herself, but braced herself instead.

Voldemort stood from his chair, imposingly pacing, slowly circling her.

"So, Mrs. Snape, are you prepared to join your beloved husband as a Death Eater in the fight against The-Boy-Who-Lived, or shall I unburden him?" he raised his wand.

Hermione wanted to scream, _"Never!"_ but managed to keep her lips sealed. She knew her thoughts were enough under his unwavering glare.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius raised an eyebrow, eyeing Snape with a questioning gaze.

"You will not enter my mind and question my thoughts, Lucius; I was always the better Occlumens." Snape snidely stared at him. "I returned to the Order because of the Dark Lord. Even he will see the truth in that."

"We will see soon enough," Lucius said as he strode toward the door.

Snape mumbled as Lucius left the room, "We do what we have to do."

Left alone, with Macnair on the other side of the door guarding him, left little for him to do but contemplate his situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione pushed the word "Never" to the forefront of her mind as she sensed Voldemort enter her thoughts.

She still felt sick and shaky.

She had allowed Voldemort to antagonize and incense her, her first mistake, showing too much volatile emotion, letting Voldemort provoke her. She was too overwrought to clear her mind quickly and completely. And since she was upset about Severus, those were the thoughts that were readily available to Voldemort's sly probing. She hated that Voldemort was seeing her feelings for Severus, tainting them.

But, it was better that than the information she held about Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus wasn't sure how long he sat, absorbed in the silence. He was worried about Hermione.

For once in his life he had let himself be guided by his heart instead of his head, and now he was in this unbearable situation. He was not even sure when his heart had taken over.

_After he had to perform the Killing Curse on the only person who had completely trusted him, his first obligation had been to protect Draco. He was not sure why Dumbledore insisted upon this, but he suspected that Draco's actions had reminded Dumbledore of another young Slytherin._


End file.
